Pai's Phobia
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu and Taruto have discovered Pai's worst fear- and proceed to exploit it.


**Pai's Phobia**

Kisshu and Taruto snickered when they heard Pai scream, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY ROOM TURNED _PINK_! THE HORROR!"

"Well, that worked," Taruto said happily as Pai continued screaming about the horrors of the color pink.

"We really should thank Koneko-chan for starting this," Kisshu commented.

"Oh, fine," Taruto said. Kisshu smirked and teleported to Ichigo's room, followed by Taruto.

Ichigo was doing her homework, and sighed when she heard the teleportation. "What happened?" she asked wearily.

"Nothing much, we just wanted to thank you," Kisshu said.

"For what?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"For making Pai afraid of the color pink," Taruto said, snickering.

"Is that why he shudders every time he sees me?" Ichigo asked, giggling.

"Yup," Kisshu said, smirking. "Hey, I've got an idea, can we borrow some of your pink clothing?"

"That's only going to look good on Taruto; it'll look horrible on you," Ichigo said. "I might have some pink shirts for him, though."

"Why can't Ichigo just dress all in pink and we bring her back to the ship for a while?" Taruto asked.

"I would kind of like to see Pai's reaction…." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's do that," Kisshu said.

Ichigo went to her closet and pulled out a pink dress, then a pair of pink ankle boots. She also grabbed two hot pink hair ribbons and hot pink knee socks, and went to change. She came back a few minutes later, and asked, "Is this good?"

"Yup, let's go," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported to his room. When they landed, Kisshu concentrated, and said, "Pai's in his room, repainting it. Though I can't imagine why he's painting it black…."

"The pink probably affected his mind," Taruto said. "Come on, let's go."

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported to Pai's room, and Pai looked up as they landed. "Why are you here?" he asked warily.

"We wanted to show you Ichigo's new dress," Kisshu said.

"And why should I care?" Pai asked wearily.

"Because it's PINK," Kisshu said, snickering.

Pai looked at Ichigo, who was snickering, and shrieked, "WHAT IS _**WRONG **_WITH YOU PEOPLE? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT PINK IS EVIL!?"

"I like it," Ichigo said. "And your hair isn't much different; purple is pretty close to pink."

Pai snarled and snapped his fingers. Ichigo was suddenly wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, with black sneakers and black hair ribbons. "Okay, what did you do with my other clothes?" Ichigo asked.

"They're back where they came from," Pai said. "In other words, hell."

"I LIKED those boots…." Ichigo moaned. "And I need to get to the Café for a meeting…."

"I'll take you," Kisshu said. "I'm hungry."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to the Café.

The other Mews were sitting at a table, and they looked up warily when Ichigo and Kisshu landed. "What is HE doing here, Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"Kisshu's hungry, and he said he'd teleport me here," Ichigo said.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Zakuro asked.

"Don't ask," Ichigo said grouchily. She looked at Kisshu, and said, "You can go to the kitchen; just don't eat everything."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily, and headed off. Two minutes later, they heard, "Yay! Cheesecake!"

Ryou groaned and asked, "So did you learn anything today, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Pai's terrified of the color pink," Ichigo said. "Hey, maybe we should throw pink paint at him the next time he tries to attack us!"

"Or we could just bribe Kisshu and Taruto into forming a truce," Lettuce said. "They're always hungry, and we've got lots of food here."

"What kind of truce?" Ryou asked warily.

"They use our Mew Aqua to save their planet, and then they don't need Earth," Lettuce said.

"That could work," Keiichiro said. "Ichigo, why don't you go ask Kisshu if he'd be willing to do that?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She got up and went to the kitchen, where she found Kisshu eating chocolate cheesecake. The cheesecake slices were half gone, and Ichigo sighed, then said, "Kisshu, you're going to explode if you keep eating."

"Why? Did Cupcake Man do something to this?" Kisshu asked.

"It's an expression," Ichigo sighed. "Anyways, do you want to form a truce?"

"Well, we haven't heard from Deep Blue in a while…." Kisshu said. "I guess so, but if I'm going home, I can't have apples anymore."

"You can stay with me," Ichigo said. "My school friends demolished Aoyama for cheating on me, and my parents are never home."

"Okay!" Kisshu said. "I'll get Pai and Taruto." He concentrated, then snapped his fingers twice. Pai and Taruto fell out of a teleportation hole, and looked confused. "Why are we here, Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"We're forming a truce," Kisshu said happily. "And Koneko-chan says I can stay with her!"

"Uh… okay then," Pai said. "Hey, is that cheesecake?"

"Yep," Kisshu said. "It's good cheesecake, too."

"Can you go finalize the truce while we eat cheesecake?" Taruto asked hopefully.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. He and Ichigo walked back to the main room, and the others looked up. "Well?" Ryou asked.

"We're in agreement; a truce is the best course of action," Kisshu said. "You want to give us your Mew Aqua to save our planet, right?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "I'll go get it." He got up and left.

"Oh, by the way, I'm staying with Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"Why?" Ryou asked warily.

"Fan girls," Kisshu said. "And because I love her. And also because there are apples here!"

"Um… apples?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm addicted to apples," Kisshu said, shrugging.

Pai came out of the kitchen as Keiichiro came back, and said, "That was good cheesecake."

"I'm glad you liked it," Keiichiro said. "I got all our Mew Aqua; is this enough?"

Pai looked and said, "That should be fine, thank you. I think I'll go back alone in case the others are unhappy with us. Kisshu, you're staying, right?"

"Yup," Kisshu said happily. "Oh, and when you get back, you might want to see Aunt Yuki about your phobia of pink."

"Mmph," Pai said, and teleported out as the others snickered.

"Well, that's settled," Kisshu said after a minute. "Koneko-chan, can we go home?"

"Sure Kisshu," Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled happily and teleported her to her room.

**I kind of lost inspiration on this, but the first part was so funny I couldn't not publish it. I hope you enjoy and review!**


End file.
